We're in this together
by foreverrainbowluck
Summary: A Carla/Peter oneshot. Carla's scheming brother Rob is always up to no good, but when Tracy Barlow is keen to share hearts with Rob it spells trouble for Carla. Poor Carla is torn hoping her brother wouldn't do this again to her...with Peter by her side, is Rob really that stupid to go taking from his sister?


A/N: Just a one shot of Peter and Carla when they discover Rob took the silk! Hope you enjoy...please review :)

Carla's POV

I was torn. After hearing from the insurance company, there was no way they could cover the silk. I knew that Rob and his wicked assistant, Tracy Barlow had something to do with it. I just hoped that Rob hadn't been so stupid to steal from his own sister, just as he had before.

Tracy was always one for causing mayhem. Her fake sob story certainly didn't appeal to me, the way she had broke down in front of me. None of it seemed right, especially when I saw her laughing to Rob.

"You alright babe?" Peter asked, putting an arm around me.

I didn't reply. All I could do was sit, stare and come up with some sort of master plan.

"The insurance won't pay out" Michelle informed him.

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry" Peter sighed.

"Don't be" I shook my head, my voice almost a whisper.

"How about we phone around? See if anyone has any going?" He suggested.

That's when it clicked. If I tried hard enough, I was bound to find my silk.

"Your a genius" I grabbed Peter, my hands cupped his cheeks. I kissed my before picking up the phone.

"Uh...I'll leave you too it" He smiled, I mirrored his smile and watched as he closed the door behind him.

"What you up to Carla?" Michelle asked.

"Just wait and see Shell..." I gave her a huge grin.

Peter's POV

My hands were stuffed into my coat pockets. As I walked down the street, I could hear small giggles. With every step they were getting louder. As I turned the corner, I came to a halt. Seeing Rob and Tracy locking lips.

"You best watch out" I hissed.

"Oh, what are you nutting on about?" Tracy asked.

"You, him. I'm telling you now lover boy, if you have the slightest part in this mugging set up I will make sure everything is blown for you" I gripped Rob's shirt and pinned him up against the wall.

"You really think I'd do something like that? To underworld" Tracy placed her hand on her heart.

"Shut up Trace, you aint all heart" I sniggered before walking off.

Carla's POV

"I'm good Diane...yes love...don't suppose you know of any silk going thought I'd just ask?"

Michelle stared at me. We both waited for an answer, there was no chance I was going to find it. The fashion industry was massive.

"Is that right? Don't suppose you have his number...thank you...take care love...bye" I put down the phone, letting out a huge sigh. I had just taken a leap to finding my silk.

"Soooo..." Michelle started to play with her pen.

"She said Stu was trying to sell some dodgy silk he got hold of, she doesn't know where it came from but she gave me Stu's number" I explained.

"So you think Tracy and Rob are in on this?" Michelle quizzed.

"I don't know Shell...but the thing is if they are or not we are going to get that silk" I tried to force a smile.

"Carla, the silk isn't as important. What's important is that he isn't part of this, I can't believe he would try fobbing you off again" Michelle whined.

"I know, I just was hoping he would have nothing to do with it"

I picked up my phone, dialling Stu's number. Everything was about to be uncovered.

Peter's POV

I put down the phone after speaking to Carla. You could tell she had been crying, I grabbed my coat and slammed the door behind me. Carla was everything to me, I knew how much she had done for Rob and her Mum. I wouldn't let him get to her, even if he had part of thieving the silk.

As I stormed on, everyone's eyes were on me. Beth sat, staring. I gave them all a long hard look before opening the door to Carla and Michelle's office. Firmly, I shut the door behind me.

The picture in front of me, had broke my heart. All I could hear was Carla's loud sobs, her head resting on Michelle's shoulder as tears flowed down her face.

"Oh babe" I said, she lifted her head from Michelle's shoulder and collapsed into my arms.

"After everything I done for him, he just had to throw it in my face" She sobbed.

"Babe, look at me" I whispered.

She shook her head. I wanted to tear Rob apart, limb by limb for doing this to her.

"Please" I begged.

She looked up at me, I wiped her tears with my thumb. She closed her eyes as I rested my hand on her cheek.

"He can do whatever it takes, but he will look like the biggest loser. Do you know why?"

She was quick to shake her head.

"Because you Carla, are one in a million. Your beautiful, successful and so many words I can't even say. Don't let him get you down babe" I told her.

"Peter Barlow, I love you so much" She whispered.

"We are in this, together"


End file.
